Proyecto: Cultura Muggle
by danaesirianneblack
Summary: El ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt tras una visita al mundo muggle, se le ocurre una idea bastante loca, para dar a conocer a los jóvenes magos que sobrevivieron a la guerra, como es la cultura muggle… creado solo para los de séptimo un gran proyecto , donde ellos verán que no todo es como se los contaron…
1. sipnosis

El ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt tras una visita al mundo muggle, se le ocurre una idea bastante loca, para dar a conocer a los jóvenes magos que sobrevivieron a la guerra, como es la cultura muggle… creado solo para los de séptimo un gran proyecto , donde ellos verán que no todo es como se los contaron…


	2. capitulo 1 - la noticia

Capítulo 1 –la noticia-

Era 30 de agosto y la tuene luz del sol del atardecer, alumbraba al majestuoso castillo dándole un aire a un castillo de la época medieval, en la ventana que daba a la dirección se encontraba la nueva directora McGonagall que acaba de recibir la lechuza del ministro con el nuevo proyecto: cultura muggle, ella estaba impresionada pasado mañana era ¡1 de septiembre! Después de leer repetidas veces la carta para ver si no estaba soñando, suspiro, esta decía:

Estimada Directora McGonagall:

Con el debió respeto me dirijo a usted para infórmale que para los alumnos de septimo grado... Se les aplicara el nuevo proyecto: cultura muggle, para que algunos estudiantes se den cuenta que siempre han tenido ideas erróneas, ellos irán en grupo de 6 magos, el líder tiene que ser uno que haya crecido con muggles o que sea nacidos de estos, el equipo se tiene que completar con 5 sangres puras, irán a la escuela elite de magos y hechiceras, será la única forma de que puedan usar magia y solamente de los horarios establecidos, de ahí en fuera irán a una casa la cual ya se consiguió compraran las cosas con su dinero...(ropa, comida...etc.) la casa ya estará amueblada con todo lo necesario [sala, cocina, comedor, recamaras (hombre a la izquierda, mujeres derecha)patio, biblioteca, sala de juegos etc...] y los equipos ya están hechos, se dedicaran a conocer el mundo muggle, los profesores no podrán ir con ellos... tendrán que vérselas ellos mismos, estarán en contacto con sus padres una vez z la semana, la varita perderá cualquier uso al salir de la escuela y volverá a poder ser utilizada cuando entre solo dentro de esta instalación.

Muy atentamente

Kingsley Shacklebolt (ministro de magia)

La directora suspiro cansada y no le quedaba de otra más que acatar las reglas, el colegio apenas y volvía a abrir sus puertas a los estudiantes, pero no quedaba de otra...

Después de dos días llego el primero de septiembre en la estación King Cross llegaban familias con carritos para los muggles extraños... En el andén 9 3/4 cada vez se llenaba de mas jóvenes ahí se encontraba la familia Weasley con Hermione y Harry, ahora los gemelos sonreían con sorna porque aunque no lo crean Fred no murió pero desgraciadamente le volaron la oreja izquierda y ahora volvían a ser exactamente iguales, en otra parte del andén un grupo pequeño de magos se reunía entre los cuales se encontraban Draco Malfoy, Blaize Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass y Dafne Greengrass todos los veían mal y pareciera que los repudiaban, las expresiones de estas seis personas parecieran de hielo siempre mostrando indiferencia pero ellos muy en el fondo se sentían repudiados y odiados pero no lo demostrarían, a las 11 en punto sonó el expreso de Hogwarts, los alumnos se subieron al tren y este salió, en el último compartimiento se encontraban 6 adolescentes los cuales eran Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginebra Weasley, Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood …

-¿creen que por fin tendremos un año tranquilo?- pregunto Ron

-espero que si este año son los N.E.W.T. y los EXTASIS y tendremos demasiado que estudiar- contesto confiada Herms

-Herms, tranquila a que disfrutar nuestro último año, ya que gracias a merlín ya no hay un loco que quiere matarnos- le menciono con un poco de humor Harry, todos los demás mostraron sonrisas idénticas

-Herms de hecho te iba a pedir si me podías ayudar en algunas asignaturas- le dijo Neville

-claro te ayudo- contesto sonriendo Herms

-bueno ya a que parar de hablar de la escuela, y que tal sus vacaciones- dijo Ginny

-pues después de la guerra Salí con mi papa a buscar Blibber maravilloso, a américa desgraciadamente no encontramos ninguno- dijo con su mirada soñadora Luna-

-pues el de nosotros no estuvo tan bien no la pasamos yendo a juicios y declaramos a favor de Draco y su madre- dijo Harry

Después de eso estuvieron hablando un buen rato, de un momento a otro se quedaron dormidos y despertaron cuando faltaban 10 min, las 3 chicas agarraron su uniforme y se fueron al baño pero al entrar se encontraron con 3 jóvenes más, en ese momento se creó tención que fue rota por una voz muy peculiar

-hola, Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass y Daphne Greengrass- dijo con su habitual tono luna

-Hola Luna Lovegood- respondieron las 3 serpientes

Se quedaron fulminando con la mirada un momento y después de empezaron a vestir, al sacar el uniforme de donde se los habían mandando se dieron cuenta que había cambiado ahora consistía en una falda color negra, una blusa de vestir blanca, un saco también color negro, calcetines largos y negros (hasta la rodilla), y un moño para el cuello distintivo de la casa en la que pertenecías, los uniformes parecía tallas más grandes de la que necesitaban, Herms se veía feliz con ello ya que como se sabe a ella no le gusta tener la ropa pegada, pero al parecer a 4 personas más eso no les agradaba, luna era otra historia ya que a ella le daba igual si le quedaba pegada o no, cuando se colocaron el nuevo uniforme se dieron cuenta de algo este se empezó a amoldar a su figura, la falda se encogió hasta 8 dedos arriba de la rodilla, la blusa se amoldo perfectamente a todas las curvas el saco igual…

-¿qué significa esto?- se puso un poco histérica Herms

-tranquila Herms es obvio que es un hechizo, pero cual- dijo luna

-Lovegood, es obvio que es copulatio silhouette- dijo para sorpresa de todas Astoria

-¿y no hay un contra hechizo?- pregunto Herms

- Herms no lo ahí, no lo han inventado- contesto Ginny

Herms suspiro hasta que se relajó por completo, se agacho y saco los zapatos, cuando los vio se quedó de piedra, en sus manos sujetaba unos tacones (tipo botines) negros.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! Nos estaremos matando cómo caminaremos por los terrenos de Hogwarts, se encajaran los tacones- grito Herms histéricamente de nuevo

-¡Granger, es obvio que tienen un hechizo para que no se encajen en el pasto, así que le bajas a tu histeria y muévete que ya nos vamos!- grito Pansy, abriéndose camino entre las cosas y con la nueva mochila de color negro, salieron del baño y Herms suspiro y se colocó las zapatillas, se vio en el espejo, la verdad es que el nuevo uniforme no se le veía mal, ese verano su cuerpo había cambiado había crecido unos centímetros más, sus curvas se habían acentuado más aun, su cabello se había acoplado un poco… se vio de nuevo y se agarró su melena en una coleta desprolija, cuando salieron del baño camino a su vagón se dieron cuenta que atraían miradas de todos lados, llegaron a su compartimiento entraron y el primero en hablar fue Harry…

-wow se ven preciosas- dijo el niño que vivió, provocando que las tres se sonrojaran

-gracias- contestaron rápidamente, la verdad es que la relación de Ginny y Harry acabo un mes después de la guerra por que se dieron cuenta que de pareja no servían, Herms y Ron quedaron como amigos…después de un rato llegaron al andén, bajaron con cuidado y se encaminaron a las carrozas, es cierto que ahora muchas personas veían a los trestrals, y se quedaban impresionados, nuestros personajes subieron a los carruajes y se encaminaron al castillo y de ahí al gran comedor, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que solo los de séptimo año tenían el nuevo uniforme, paso la selección y la directora dijo algo que los dejo impresionados…

-Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta el uniforme ha cambiado para los alumnos de séptimo- todos asintieron- lo que pasa es que los alumnos serán sometidos a un nuevo proyecto implicado por el ministro de magia, el cual consiste, en que irán al mundo muggle en grupo de 6 magos, 5 sangres puras y un nacido de muggle, ya les explicare todo a los líderes, los equipos hechos están y estos son:

Equipo 1: líder: Hermione Granger

Ginny Weasley

Luna Lovegood

Draco Malfoy

Blaize Zabini

Theodore Nott

Equipo 2: líder: Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Neville Longbottom

Pansy Parkinson

Astoria Greengrass

Daphne Greengrass- cito la directora, a los que habían mencionado estaban con cara de ¡WTF! Siguieron escuchando los equipos al aparecer no había tan malos- bueno por favor los lideres vallan a mi despacho por favor, los demás a sus casas- dijo McGonagall, de ahí se levantaron varios alumnos y fueron a la dirección…


End file.
